


Torn & Lonley

by calliex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beacon Hills High School, Broken Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fake Friends, Hurt Derek, I'm sorry oof, Isolation, M/M, Sad, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, i have no idea what to write here, isolated derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliex/pseuds/calliex
Summary: Stiles Stilinski looking like an ordinary person who maintains a significant GPA, has a part time job at a local coffee shop, has great friends, but behind closed doors, he’s living with an abusive father and struggling mentally.Derek Hale, a mysterious person who sees Stiles come in the woods many times, but only spoke to him after a few months. They somehow become friends pretty quick after he opens up about his past to a complete stranger.They both have somewhat of a similar lifestyle, and they learn more about each other as their friendship continues to grow into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

It was currently 5pm. Stiles ran away from his house, avoiding his father. Running away, had always been a routine for him, ever since his dad became an alcoholic during his teenage years. When Stiles’ mother died, his relationship between his father were slowly growing apart. His father became engrossed with work, to the point he rarely showed up home. Stiles began to learn how to be independent. Then one day, his father came home, in anger and frustration- probably drunk, and shouted words at Stiles that hurt him deeply.

_Get out of my face. It's you. It's all you._

_You know, every day I saw her lying that hospital slowly dying- I thought, "How the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own? This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life?"_

_It's all you. It's you, Stiles. You killed your mother. You hear me? You killed her. And now you're killing me._

Stiles was sitting in the woods reading a book and listening to music. A few hours passed by as Stiles was caught up in his book, that he didn’t realized there was a presence standing a couple feet away from him.

The presence spoke after looking at Stiles for a minute, “You should head home. It gets dangerous at night.”

Stiles looks up and is immediately met with emerald green eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes Stiles ever laid his eyes on, “I don’t have a home, and it’s still too early to head to my so called home.”

“Well, you should leave. You're trespassing on private property.” The man says in a deep voice.

“Since when was this private property?” Stiles says in annoyance as he gets up from his laid down position, his ADHD creating an angry emotion, “I’ve been coming to the woods for quite a while now. Never once did anyone tried to kick me out, until you came along. Who are you to say I’m trespassing.”

“It’s _late_. You should leave.” The man repeats again.

“No, I’m not leaving, not even if someone tries to kill me. I will not allow someone to tell me that I'm not able to stay out as long as I want, and who even are you?” Stiles says in a loud voice.

“You talk a lot. You should just do as I say, to avoid any trouble. And again, you should _leave_.” The person says before turning his back away and disappearing into the woods.

“Hey!” Stiles gets up immediately as the person turns around, “You didn't tell me your name. Who are you?” He pauses, hoping for an answer, “I know you can hear me.” Stiles says loudly. He then grunts in frustration when he doesn’t hear a responded and seeing that the person’s back wasn’t visible anymore. He grabbed his backpack and shoved his book in, deciding that maybe he should head “home” now- because of what that mysterious man said. It was almost close to midnight anyways. He walks over to his crappy blue jeep, Roscoe, opens the driver’s seat, and throws his backpack onto the passenger seat in slight frustration, before sitting, and getting ready to drive.

~

Stiles slowly opened the door to his home. He quietly stepped inside and turned the door around him and shut it.

“Where were you?” He hears his dad’s familiar voice.

“I-I had lacrosse practice.” Stiles quickly lied before turning around and heading up the stairs. He didn't bother in trying out for lacrosse in his sophomore year since he failed last year and ended up being benched. Freshman year was also when things had started to go down hill. His dad lost his job as a police officer, his best friend, Scott, got a girlfriend- practically throwing Stiles away like a rag doll and ditching him to stay with his girlfriend 24/7. Stiles also had to find a job to pay bills, food, clothes, and school supplies. And last but not least, Stiles became all _alone._ Lacrosse would have added more stress to Stiles if he tried out this year; Having to practice daily, attend games, return home late, being all sweaty and sticky.

Noah, his dad, harshly grabbed the back of Stiles collar before he was able to take one step onto the stairs and turned him around, “At this time of the day?! It’s freaking 11 pm!” He sneers at his face, breath reeking of alcohol.

“Coach made us do suicide runs.” Stiles lies again.

Noah laughs loudly, “Suicide runs? You should maybe commit suicide instead, you useless child.” He continues to laugh like a lunatic and turns to head towards living room, probably to drink more. Stiles takes a deep breath and heads up the stairs as fast as possible.

~

Stiles slammed his car door shut and locked it before entering the school doors. He walks to his lockers, getting ready to grab his books, and materials that were needed for his first class.

“Hi, Stiles.” He looks to the right and sees Scott’s girlfriend, Allison, “How are you?”

“I’m doing good.” Then slams his locker door shut.

“That’s great. Have you seen Scott? He was supposed to call me last night.”

“Sorry, I haven’t.”

“That’s weird. Well I hope you have a great day.” Allison smiles at him, then gives him a hug.

“Yeah, you too.” Allison smiles one more time before turning around and heading to her class- probably.

Stiles enters his classroom and heads to his seat at the back of the class. He sees Scott, behind his assigned seat, and gives him a short nod, before sitting down.

Around halfway through class, Stiles hears a hushed whisper, “Stiles.” He looks around, searching for the voice, “Behind you.” The hushed voice spoke again. Stiles immediately knew it was Scott, because he’s the only person who sits in the back of classroom and behind him.

“What?” Stiles asks as he turns his body halfway to face him.

“There’s a party being held at Lydia’s house tonight. You wanna go? Allison and the lacrosse team are coming.” Scott tells him.

Stiles pauses and thinks for a moment, “Nah, I got plans after school. Sorry.” Stiles gives a small apologetic smile before turning around to face the front of the class. Parties weren’t his thing. Especially if it’s a party that his so called friend it going to, since Scott and Stiles are distant friends now.

“Doing what?” Scott laughs with no humor in his voice, “It’s not like you have a life.” Scott somewhat bitterly says.

Stiles turns around to face him quickly,“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you ever had any interest in my life.” He turns back around and mentally rolls his eyes in his head, feeling too tired to fight back against his remark.

“Whatever, you’ll be missing out in all the fun. You can still come if you ever change your mind.”

_I still wouldn’t come even if you begged me to._

The bell rang shortly after, signaling that class was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in the last 2-3 months. I didn't have any motivation in writing the next chapter and I was busy with school.

Stiles was sitting in his chair, his leg bouncing up and down from the anticipation of waiting for his last class to end. There was only 2 minutes left of his Chemistry class. Stiles couldn’t wait to leave school and head to the woods and out of this hellhole. These 2 minutes were slowly passing by, making Stiles more and more anxious. The bell finally rang, after a torturing amount of minutes, which felt like hours.

Stiles quickly shoved his papers and notebooks randomly into his bag, before zipping up his backpack, and walking out of the class rather quickly.

“Wait!” He hears a person yell out behind him. Stiles ignored the voice and kept on walking, “Stiles! I said wait up.” The person had eventually caught up to Stiles quick pace. It was Scott.

“Hey.” Stiles said, continuing to walk through the school building to get to the nearest exit.

“Dude, you should have been at the party last night. It was awesome. Like insane.” Scott tells him with an amazed look.

“Cool.” He replies with an unamused tone, Stiles continues walking through the crowd in the hallways.

“What is up with you?” Scott says in a serious voice as he was following Stiles closely behind, “You’ve been so distant lately.”

“It’s nothing.” Stiles says in a monotone voice.

“What happened to you?” Scott’s voice showed some hints of sadness, “You used to be so bright and we used to be so close- like brothers.”

“Life happened. I gotta go now, bye.” Stiles began to walk faster, not bothering to hear what Scott was going to reply with next.  
~

It was 4pm. Stiles was kicking the leaves and sticks in the woods as he had headphones plugged in his ears; he was softly humming along. He was walking to his usual place in the woods. It was close to an abandoned wooden house, but far enough to not be encountered towards its misfits.

His spot was oddly pretty clean in the woods. The trees around in the woods had leaves that were turning orange, since the current season was Autumn. Stiles sat down on a pile of leaves and laid his back against the tree’s long and firm bark. 

Stiles closes his eyes, listening to the sound of the wind brushing against the leaves. The familiar scent of rain and wood instantly relaxes him. 

“What are you doing here?” He hears a familiar voice say. A voice that he had heard recently not long ago. The man walks closer to Stiles, but enough to keep a safe distance between each other, “You’re on private property. I told you this yesterday.”

Stiles opens his eyes and looks around looking for the person, and as soon as he saw him, he looked at him in the eyes, “Does it look like I care? I’m not leaving this area unless you have a warrant saying this is your property.” He rolls his eyes mentally in his head before closing his eyes once again. 

“Just leave.” 

Stiles opens his eyes again and sighs deeply, “No. Do you wanna hear it in Spanish? _Noh._ I’m only leaving here when I want to, not when someone randomly tells me to.” He says annoyingly.

“What can I do to make you leave right now?” 

Stiles pauses and thinks for a moment, and then realizes he has a great answer, “Tell me your name.” 

“Really?” The man gives him a disappointed look, “I’m surprised a punk like you didn’t ask for money.” 

“Maybe because I’m not like other punks you’ve encountered.” He gives him a cheeky grin.

“Derek.” 

“Derek…” Stiles trails off, hoping he’d get a last name.

“Derek Hale; You gonna leave now?” Derek says rudely after answering Stiles’s question.

“Nah, I’m gonna stay here for a few more minutes to piss you off.” Stiles retorts sarcastically. He grabs his bag, gets up, and heads towards his jeep.

~

It was only 5pm; way too early for Stiles to go home. His dad was most likely to be in the living room, which would make it easy for Noah to spot Stiles as soon as he opens the front door. Stiles walked around his house and headed to where his room was located. He lifts his room window and quietly crawls in. The window was always left slightly open, in case he needed another way to get home. After crawling into his room, he turns around and closes the window, leaving a small gap.

Stiles walks over to his bed and tiredly lays down on his bed.

 _I’m so tired. I just wanna sleep all day._

He closes his eyes and slowly started to drift to sleep.

“Stiles!” The sudden shout jolts Stiles awake instantly. 

_Shit, how does he know I’m home already?_

“STILES!” His dad shouts again, but this time his voice was seething with anger. Stiles gets up from his bed and opens the door. He leaves his room and walks down the hallway into the living room. He sees Noah sitting on the couch with an angry expression, “Where’s my fucking dinner?” He harshly says.

“I-I haven’t made any yet.” Stiles stutters with nervousness. 

His dad turns around from the couch and throws a random object directly at Stiles. He was only able to evade it merely before he would have gotten injured, “Are you trying to make me starve?!” 

“No, I just f-forgot to make it.” Stiles looks down in slight distress.

“ _I’ll show you something to forget._ ” He gets off the couch and lunges towards Stiles, before Stiles was even fast enough to react.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written spontaneously, so I apologize if this was really bad and boring.

Stiles walked through the school doors with a hood over his head. He looked down as he passed by the crowd trying to get to class, overall avoiding eye contact with people. 

When he reaches to his classroom, he scurries to the back of the classroom and sits on his chair. Stiles lowers his head and stares at the notebooks he had opened for class.

Scott passed by his desk to sit behind him shortly after. Stiles made sure to not look up once throughout the whole class and was hoping that Scott wouldn’t try to talk to him the whole day. 

The bell finally rang. First period was over, six more painful hours to go through. Stiles gets up from his seat and picks up his notebooks. One of the notebooks accidentally slipped out of his arms and falls onto the floor.

He bends down to pick it up but another hand already reached for it, “Here.” Scott says and hands Stiles it with one hand. 

“Thank you.” He tells him quietly as he looked at him and got up.

Scott gasped, his eyes widening, “What happened to your eye?!”

Stiles quickly grabbed his notebook out of his hand, “It’s nothing. Just a simple bruise.” He walked out of the classroom and started heading towards his next class.

Scott quickly caught up to Stiles, “Who did this to you?”

“No one. Just let it go.”

“Stiles. I’m-,” Stiles interrupted Scott.

“Scott! It’s nothing. Just leave me alone.” 

“It is something.” He says worriedly.

“Stop pretending like you care. You never have! Why can’t you leave me alone like how you did for the past year!” Stiles says rather loudly. A few heads turned towards their direction and started to gain interest in their conversation, hoping there would be some juicy drama in this boring school.

“Stiles-,” Scott tries to speak again, but was only cut off my Stiles once again.

“Shut up, I don’t have time for dull excuses.” He was beyond annoyed. Scott barely cared about him for the past few months and now he cares only when something “major” happens. 

He decided to ditch school and head to the only place where he could relax and calm himself, the woods. Stiles was sure no one would have noticed him disappearing from school since he was barely known by anyone. It was as if he was invisible, which was not entirely false.

~

The sun was shining, but there was an obvious black cloud over his head. The incident that had happened earlier with Scott, had released a bunch of emotions that were dug deep down in a box, which had now burst open from the amount of stuff packed in there; grief, despair, loneliness, anger, fear, frustration, tiredness, all those negative emotions.

Stiles was currently breaking a bunch of twigs with his bare hands. Earlier, he collected a pile of twigs on the ground and brought them to his spot. He needed something to take out his emotions, mainly anger and sadness. On the other side of him, had another pile of broken twigs. His hands were all red, stingy, and scratched up. Stiles had some cuts on the palm of his hands, but the bleeding reminded him of pain; it always sticks with you forever no matter how hard you try to ignore it.

He sees a pair of shoes in front of him, but Stiles kept his head down; still breaking twigs, not bothering to care who it was, “Didn’t I tell you to leave?”

“Listen, I’m in no mood to play games right now. Just leave me alone.” He immediately knew it was Derek. He was the only person in the woods that had talked to him before and always says the same similar phrases about him not coming into the woods. 

“What made you so grouchy?”

“Nothing.” Stiles grumbles.

“Yeah, sure looks like nothing.” Derek gets up and leaves. 

Stiles continues to break more twigs for the next few minutes. He finally reaches his last stick. The satisfying sound of the twig snapping had echoed throughout the quiet woods. 

Stiles closes his eyes and leans back. He was considering of sleeping for a few minutes in the woods since he couldn’t go home too early and he ditched school, and it’d be odd if he randomly came back and attended school with Scott in most of his classes.

“Here.” Derek’s deep and rough voice spoke. Stiles opened his eyes and saw that Derek had an ice pack handed to him and a bag hanging on his other hand. He sits down in front of Stiles.

“I don’t need it?” Stiles questions confusingly.

“It’s for your eye. It should make the swelling go down.”

“H-how did you know I had a black eye?” Stiles takes the ice pack from his hand.

“Saw you walking in the woods like an angry kid.” Stiles still had his hand on the ice pack rather than it placed on his eye, so Derek grabbed Stiles wrist and moved it to his eye, “Give me your other hand.”

Stiles handed his left hand as Derek shuffles through his bag. After Derek found what he was looking for, he poured some rubbing alcohol in cotton balls and grab Stiles wrist. He began to dab the cuts as Stiles felt his wounds sting even more.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Cause you’re weak.” Derek grabs a bandage and begins to wrap it around his hand. He then gestures Stiles to switch hands so he could clean the other one, and switch the ice pack to his left hand. Derek repeated the same steps towards his other hands; cleaning and then wrapping it up with a bandage. 

“All done.” Derek takes out a water bottle from his bag and begins to wash his hands with a water bottle.

“Thanks.” Stiles smiles.

“So you wanna tell me what happened?” Derek asked as he wipes his hands with a paper towel.

“Not really.”

Derek narrows his eyes at Stiles, “I treated your wounds, the least you could do is tell me what happened.”

“No one asked you to do it.” Derek looks at Stiles with a disappointed reaction.

“Whatever then.” He rolls his eyes, “Don't you have school?”

“I should be asking you that. You look like you have never been to school in a long time.” Stiles chuckled, “I ditched school.”

“Why?”

“Stop asking me questions. I will only answer them if you answer mine, from now on.”

“You’re so stubborn.” Derek rolls his eyes once again, “I don’t go to school anymore because of something that happened in my family.”

“Oh, what happened?” Stiles said curiously.

“Didn’t you just say that you’d answer mine if I answer yours?” Derek sasses.

“I ditched school because my _friend_ was being an ass. So tell me what happened.” Stiles was genuinely interested in learning about Derek’s life.

“Death.” Derek blankly said.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Stiles gives him a sad but sympathetic smile.

“Yeah I guess. Your family dies in an accidental fire and then you’re blamed for it. Now you’re feared by everyone and can’t live a normal life without everyone constantly running away from you.” Derek explains his life in the shortest way possible.

“Guess I’m the first one person to not be scared by you.” Stiles gives him a cheeky smile.

“Yeah, whatever.”


	4. Not a chapter

I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm discontinuing this fanfic. I've lost interest and motivation for this story. Thank you to those who gave me kudos and to those who enjoyed the previous chapters.


End file.
